


Peach of My Eye

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: All Lyrics By Author, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claiming, Cock Piercing, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Flirting, Innocence, Naughtiness, Perversion, Seduction, Song Lyrics, Songwriting, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Foreplay, Virginity, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visual kei band, The Dragon Slayers, "accidentally" steal lyrics written by Levy, and the song becomes a hit, "Peach of My Eye." Now Levy has to confront the famous musicians. She gets far more than she bartered for when the guitarist Gajeel sets his sights on her and wants her as their lyricist, and Sting seems attracted to her best friend Lucy. All lyrics by Rhov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. All lyrics are my own.
> 
> If you'd like to listen to the vocals for "Peach of My Eye," I sang them. <https://soundcloud.com/rhov/peach-of-my-eye>

You tempted me like the Serpent  
With knowledge only you possessed.  
I fell like a rotten apple  
And watched as you undressed.

Candy is dandy, liquor is quick  
But those aren't what I want to taste.  
I'll pluck you with my fingers  
And run my tongue down your waist.

Peach of my eye, you analyze me.  
Peach of my eye, you scandalize me.  
Peach of my eye, I'll tantalize you.  
Peach of my eye, I'll vandalize you.

Levy covered her mouth as she listened to the racy song. Lucy watched her like a hawk, but she already saw what she was looking for.

"These are your lyrics, Levy."

The blue-haired girl wearing glasses looked down to the journal she had only recently begun carrying at the insistence of her best friend. The pages were folded back to something she had jotted down. Sure enough, the singer was saying exactly what she had written.

"Levy..."

"Yes, they're mine. Really, I didn't steal them. I've never even heard of this band before. What are they called again?"

"They're only the _hottest_ visual kei band in Fiore, The Dragon Slayers. Really, you need to get out of the library more."

"The Dragon Slayers?" she whispered. "What a weird name. And why did they have to sing this song? This...it's..."

"It's sexy," Lucy pointed out.

"It's the most humiliating thing I've ever written. How did they get it?"

I bit into your soft peach,  
The juice running down my chin,  
Fuzzy soft on the outside, but  
I prefer the fruit within.

It's dripping down my fingers now.  
Watch as I lick them clean.  
Know the next thing I want to lick  
Is that grove I've never seen.

"Those are some seriously sexy lyrics, Levy. Wow, and I thought my novels were erotic."

She blushed brightly. Her friend's opinion was not helping her embarrassment. "But how...how did they get these lines? 'The Serpent seduced with an apple. I fell for a cherry and a peach.'" Sure enough, the singer said exactly that line.

The Serpent seduced with an apple.  
I fell for a cherry and a peach.  
Now, as I devour you to your core  
I want to hear you screech.

Peach of my eye, you analyze me.  
Peach of my eye, you scandalize me.  
Peach of my eye, I'll tantalize you.  
Peach of my eye, I'll vandalize you.

Peach of my eye, drip down my fingers.  
Peach of my eye, feel how it lingers.  
Peach of my eye, want only sweet you.  
Peach of my eye, I want to eat you.

"He...he stole it!"

"I told you. Is there anyway these lyrics leaked out? Did you post them online?"

"No! No, I make sure never to do things like that. Although I did print out six songs to show my cousin, but I lost the folder on the bus."

"Do you remember the names?"

"I'm not sure. That was months ago."

Lucy shoved the CD cover over to Levy. "Look on the back. Any familiar?"

She read through them, then saw one. " _Cold Metal Heart._ "

Lucy skipped the album ahead to that song. As the singer began, Levy let out a strangled cry.

"It's definitely mine!"

"Levy, you need to face these people. Stealing lyrics is illegal. At the least, get some royalties, if not some notoriety as the lyricist. This is only an EP. I heard they're compiling a bunch of their current hits into a full-length album. Before they do that, you have _got_ to talk with them."

"But..." Levy shrank down. "How do I prove these are mine?"

"You typed these into a computer, right? The file should have the date it was created. You can prove it was created before their version was created. Plus there's me. I read your lyrics months ago. I'll vouch for you. I'll even come along, because otherwise you'll just get bullied around. Maybe call in Jet and Droy."

"They're busy with girlfriends this weekend."

"Well, I don't want to wait, and we're busy with college on the weekdays. We'll go tomorrow. I already looked up where their recording company is located, and it's in this city. We'll go together and make these stealing bastards pay."

Levy whimpered at her best friend's enthusiasm, but she nodded. At the very least, she wanted to ask for the rest of her lyrics back before they used more of her sexy, erotic poetry.

* * *

The next day, Levy tugged her sweater bashfully around her as she stepped into a pristine office of white marble and dark wood. Lucy always looked perfect, so trendy, her golden hair never a mess no matter what she did, whereas Levy had to wear a headband or else her hair flew everywhere. Her clothes were from secondhand stores. When she had arrived at Lucy's apartment that morning, the girl tisked, yanked out one of her own sweaters, and told Levy to at least wear that over her faded shirt and grubby blue jeans.

"Maybe they'll think you're going for the hipster look," she sighed, but said nothing more about it. Lucy spent all of her money on new outfits, while Levy spent her money on books.

Now they were in some hot recording studio's office, all modern décor and sparkling. Levy felt horrifically under-dressed and oppressed by the opulence.

A plastic-perfect white-haired receptionist looked up. "Welcome to Magnolia Records. Maybe I help you ladies?"

Lucy strode forward with utter confidence, while Levy scurried behind her, trying not to look the woman in the eye. She glanced at the monitors on the reception desk instead, to the lady's nameplate—Mirajane Strauss, even her name sounded like a model—then to a plant in the corner, wondering if it was real or fake. Probably real.

"We would like to speak to the manager of The Dragon Slayers," Lucy said in a no-nonsense voice.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, we don't."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Mister Makarov Dreyar is a busy man."

"Look, lady! Your band stole my friend's lyrics. Unless you want a lawsuit on your hands, you can have him squeeze five minutes away from playing Candy Crush to come out here and straighten up this issue."

"Mister Dreyar isn't in the office at the moment."

"Bullshit! We'll wait until he comes out here."

"Ma'am, I can't have you loitering. Please come back when you've arranged an appointment."

"I am not leaving until..."

Levy grabbed her shoulder. "Lucy!" Since she was not looking at the woman's face, she had noticed Mirajane reaching under the desk, likely toward a button to summons security.

"Che! Fine. Who do we talk to about appointments?"

Just then, the doors burst open and a noisy group entered. Six sharply dressed men walked in just behind a tiny old man with a long mustache.

"Gramps!" the pink-haired one said. "I don't get it. Breaking the microphone stand at the end of every concert is _my thing_. The audience expects it."

"Natsu, your destruction of equipment is costing the company too much money. Either find something else to be _your thing_ or the company won't vouch for top quality microphones. You're our singer; we need you to have the best microphone. Smashing it is out of the question."

"Hey," a blond with a scar above his brow laughed, "there was that one outdoors concert where you did that fire-breathing trick you learned in Hawaii. You could do that as a finale instead."

"YES! Fire, fire, fire!"

The old man groaned. "Sting, seriously, don't encourage him."

Lucy grabbed Levy's arm in a vise-like grip. "Omigod, it's them! It's The Dragon Slayers."

Even without Lucy hyperventilating in her ear, Levy would have realized that these men were idols of some sort. They wore leather pants, fashionable shirts, expensive looking jackets, and each had some wild, devil-may-care hairdo, two blond, two black, one red, and one pink.

The men began to walk by, but Levy saw one glance over to her. He was the fiercest looking of the group, his ebony hair long and wild, piercings in his eyebrows and nose, and she swore his eyes were red. Levy gulped hard and clutched the folder in her hands tightly against her chest.

"Hey, wait up," he said to the others. He turned from the group and walked over to the two girls. His eyes stayed on Levy, and her heart throbbed harder as each step brought him closer. Only when he was a few paces away did he break eye contact to also look at Lucy, then swiftly back to Levy. "What are you two bitches doing here?"

Levy gasped angrily. _Bitches?_ No one had ever called her a bitch. Surging anger made her finally speak up. "I'm here to speak to whoever stole my lyrics." She reached into the file and pulled out two printouts. " _Peach of My Eye_ and _Cold Metal Heart_. I printed this straight from my computer. You can see the file info. I wrote those lyric last November. Now they're on your EP."

"So, you were the one who dropped that file back then," Gajeel muttered. "Yeah, I found it. There was no name on it. Don't you know that if you print out lyrics, you gotta put your name on it at least."

"It wasn't meant for you," she snapped. "I...I was just going to...to show my cousin." Her outburst of confidence was waning fast.

The pink-haired man ran up with a hyper smile. "Cool! You're the person who wrote that song? Gajeel said he wrote it. Hah! I knew he wasn't that talented."

"Shut up, Natsu."

"They were really good," Natsu continued on. "All of us were shocked, in a good way. I mean, they're so sexy, so sensual, really makes Rogue blush, and if it makes him blush, then you know it's sure to be a hit."

The reticent dark-haired one looked away in shame.

"Hey, I know!" Natsu shouted. "Gramps! You were talking about bringing in a pro to write lyrics for us. What about her?"

The tallest, a stern blond with a scar running down his eye and tattoos on his arms, scoffed softly. "A total newbie who looks ready to piss herself? There's no way she could write lyrics for The Dragon Slayers."

Gajeel's eyes were still on Levy. "We should give her a chance."

Sting shrugged. " _Peach of My Eye_ is already an internet hit."

The redhead hissed. "I hear the latent perverted thoughts in her mind."

"See, even Cobra thinks so," Natsu urged. "Rogue?"

"I don't care," he muttered.

"Even Rogue isn't opposed. That's the closest thing to enthusiasm as he'll get." Natsu pounded a hand down onto Levy's thin shoulder. "You'll do it, right?"

"I...wait...what exactly do you mean?" Her head felt dizzy at all this.

Lucy finally got over her fangirl moment and stepped forward. "Wait a minute here! Let's not forget that you people were the ones who stole Levy's lyrics. That's a crime. She deserves compensation."

"That goes without saying," Makarov agreed. "It was hasty to record the song without knowing the author, and we all could tell those were not Gajeel's lyrics. He's not that talented."

"Hey!" the brutish man yelled.

"Mira, cut a check for three million Jewels. That should cover purchasing the rights to the songs. We'll have to discuss with our lawyers about royalties."

Money signs were practically glowing in Lucy's eyes. "Three...million? Wait, you can't just write a check for three million...can you?"

"Well," Makarov shrugged, "if we can get your direct deposit information, we can just move the funds over. That would be safer, more secure, but I thought you ladies wanted to money right away."

Levy looked down bashfully. "Isn't three million too much? It was just a few lines of lyrics."

Lucy slapped her hand over her friend's mouth. "We'll take it!" Then she hissed to Levy, "We...need...the...money." With a muffled agreement and a nod from the poor girl, Lucy grinned at the band members. "Levy will give you her banking information as soon as we get home."

"Lesbians?" Laxus asked.

"What? No," Lucy glowered coldly. "We go to college together, we're in the same Literature Department. We're best friends. Sheesh, why do men always assume that two girls together are lesbians? Come on, Levy. We should be going. Faster we get home, faster you get paid."

Natsu pouted sadly. "What about being our lyricist?"

Sting eyed Lucy up and down. "Yeah, join the team. Bring your hot friend with you."

Lucy looked ready to melt.

"Think about it, okay?" Gajeel urged. "At least to write a few songs. You've got talent, and I want you."

That made Levy blush brightly.

"Gajeel..." Makarov sighed, facepalming.

"I...I'll think about it," Levy said breathlessly. Then she turned and marched out of the office, dragging her blonde and drooling friend with her.

"Omigaaaaaaawd, did you see them?" Lucy shrieked.

"Obviously," Levy sighed, dragging her to where they parked the car.

"The Dragon Slayers! In the flesh. They're real. And they are even hotter in life than on television."

"They're not bad looking," Levy shrugged. "I'm not sure if they're my type."

"What about Gajeel? Oh my God, he was eying you and ready to eat you up like a sacrificial virgin. Considering you're still a virgin..."

"Lucy!"

"You gotta take this job, Levy. You need a job anyway, something where you can still go to college but make good money. Think of the royalties! You'd be set for life."

"They're already giving me three million Jewels."

"Levy, your rent is a hundred thousand a month. Three million is awesome, but you could make so much more. And maybe you can get free concert tickets."

"If I do, I'll give them to you. I don't like concerts. So noisy, and people pushing, and sweaty bodies...yuck!"

"You are so sheltered. How can you possibly write erotic lyrics?"

"My lovers are fictional characters. They're perfect."

"Seriously, you're going to end up a wrinkly old cat lady living all alone."

"Sounds good to me. More cats for Pantherlily to play with."

"No. I won't let my best friend wind up as a spinster. Give them three days, then tell them you accept. It'll make them think you really thought about it."

"If you say so," Levy sighed, feeling like Lucy was pushing her around again. Not that she minded. If it wasn't for Lucy shoving her out the door, she really would be a lonely writer sitting in an attic and staring at the world through a mirror—or through internet, same idea—just like the Lady of Shalott.

* * *

Three days later, and without telling Lucy, Levy bravely ventured back into Magnolia Records' office. The white-haired lady was there just like last time. She had an instant beaming smile.

"You're the lady with the lyrics, right? I was told to let you see a representative right away."

A deep voice rumbled out, "Don't bother."

Levy jolted as she looked over to see the musician with long, dark hair and piercings. The spiked leather jacket he wore made him look even fiercer than the last time.

"Get over here, Shrimp," he ordered.

Levy took a hesitant step forward.

"Now!" he barked. She yelped and rushed. He took Levy's arm and led her through a door that went to a hallway. "So, you joinin' or not?"

"I...would like the opportunity," she said timidly, trying to stay on her most polite behavior.

"Say yes."

"Huh?"

"You use too many words. Just say yes. Yes, you want to join us."

"Ah...then, yes."

"Good. Don't be wishy-washy in this industry. State what you want clearly, got it?"

She felt pressured under the iron fist of this man. She had hoped to talk to the manager first. He seemed old and wise. Instead, the most intimidating out of the group had to be the one to guide her.

"Come on, meet the band." He grabbed her hand and yanked her to a white door with a star on it and the name THE DRAGON SLAYERS in bold letters. Without a knock, he slammed the door open. There was a studio inside, and it looked like the group was setting up, testing microphones and tuning guitars.

"Gajeel, where did you run off to?" the old man scolded.

"I saw the shrimp coming up the street. Thought I'd be friendly and greet her."

The towering scar-faced blond was on a drum set and barked out a laugh. "Seeing you waiting for her? It's a miracle she didn't run away screaming. The girl must have guts."

"What's your name, besides Shrimp?" asked the redheaded keyboardist.

"Oh, my name is Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you. I...I brought some lyrics..."

"We'll discuss that later," the older man said. "Don't show us anything until you sign on. We know from _Peach of My Eye_ , you've got talent. If you show us anything, it might influence a song, and there could be a lawsuit. The lawyers were all up my butt about _Peach_ , so I don't want to mess up again."

Gajeel waved to the tiny old man. "This is our manager Makarov Dreyar. Back there, his grandson, Laxus on drums. Lightning fast skills! The dark one there is Rogue on bass. The blondie is his twin brother, Sting, on guitar. I know, they look nothing alike. Then there's our idiotic singer, Natsu."

"Hey! Who you callin' an idiot?"

"Hiding back there is Cobra on keyboards."

"I hear you," the man hissed quietly.

"And you?" Levy asked softly.

"Name's Gajeel, rhythmic guitar and backup vocals. And then our mascot. Hey, brat, get out here."

"Be nice to her, Gajeel," Laxus chided.

A tiny girl came out clutching a stuffed doll in the shape of a white cat, certainly still in middle school, petite and cowering amidst these handsome yet gruff men. She curtsied primly in front of Levy. "How do you do?"

"My little cousin, Wendy," Gajeel introduced. "She's got a voice like the breeze from the flap of an angel's wings. However, she can't join our recording company until she's sixteen. While she grows up, we want her to get a head start. Kid idols are a big hit. She needs some songs aimed for preteens. We want you to write for her as well."

"Oh, I think I can do that," Levy nodded. The little girl's hair was almost the same color as hers, and she was petite like Levy. She instantly felt like a big sister to the tiny girl.

"Good, but for now you need to build a reputation of your own as a lyricist. Being the writer of _Peach_ will definitely help. However..." Gajeel looked around at the others. "There's something we've been discussing."

"Not that," Laxus moaned.

"Totally!" Sting shouted happily.

"It'd be interesting," Natsu shrugged.

Cobra and Rogue stayed quiet on the mysterious matter.

"You see," Gajeel began, "I wanna sing a love ballad."

Levy's eyes widened. "You?"

Laxus laughed and played a _buh-dum-crash_ rim shot as if the whole thing was a joke. "I told you, this is a bad idea."

"Shut it!" Gajeel snapped at the drummer.

Levy shook her head. "The Dragon Slayers have never had a ballad. I mean, your—or I should say _my_ —lyrics touch on romance, but nothing like a ballad. That takes a whole different type of song."

"Yes, different. We want a ballad, but a mature song, a song that couples will make out to, a song that makes girls' panties wet."

"What!"

"Gajeel," Makarov sighed again.

"Hey, time's a-wasting," Laxus yelled, drumming out a pattern on the snare head.

Gajeel looked at the others. "Record _Snow Fairy_ first. That one doesn't have much rhythmic guitar. We can dub it in later. I wanna talk with this lady. Makarov, we'll be in Studio C. Do you have the recording of that ballad?"

"Here," he said, handing over a thumb drive. "Before she can listen to it, she needs to sign the paperwork. Mira has it all prepared. Are you in with us, kid?" he asked Levy.

She felt a new boost. She could totally do this. "Yes!"

"Gihihi," Gajeel laughed. "I like you more already. You got guts. Go talk to Mira then. I'll get the song on a laptop, and just go to the room marked Studio C. Can't miss it."

Levy went to the front, signed and dated a few papers, and thanked Mira for transferring the Jewels into her account already. Then she slowly wandered the back halls until, sure enough, she saw huge signs: Studio A, Studio B, on up to Studio F. She found the right one and entered. It was another recording studio, empty, with seats around. Gajeel worked with a laptop. As soon as she walked in, he smiled, then clicked on something, and music began to play over the room's speakers.

Levy listened. It was only a piano, no words, no guitars, but she heard a melody and rich chords plucked out from the piano keys. Although empty, the acoustics in the room were perfect. The music sounded powerful, but gentle...much like the man before her.

"This is my own project," Gajeel explained. "The melody has been in my head for years, haunting me, really. No words, just music. All I have so far is this piano recording. Rogue tried to write some words to it, but they were too dark. I want something sensual, provocative, erotic."

"Erotic?" Levy gasped.

"Like _Peach of My Eye_ , but less crude. No tongues licking down waists, but a song that makes the listener want her pussy licked up."

"What!" she shivered.

He stuck his tongue out, pierced as well, and gave an imaginary tonguing work. "Not graphic, but naughty. A song of desire, wanting something you can't have, but wanting it so badly you can almost taste it. And what is up with your face, Shrimp? Can't do it?"

"Of course I can't! I've never even..." Her throat clenched tight. "I'm...not experienced in those sorts of things. _Peach of My Eye_ was sort of an experiment. That whole folder you found was experimental lyrics. I wrote it after listening to Lucy talk about her last boyfriend. She...she got...rather graphic."

"Oh? Is that the problem? You're a virgin and need inspiration? Well then..." He tossed off his shirt and stalked toward her. "...I'll inspire you."

Levy backed up against the wall. "Gajeel..."

She gulped hard, looking at the firm muscles and...more piercings! Even his nipples were pierced. With trembling fingers she began to reach toward his chest, but she halted.

"Ah, these?" he chuckled deeply. "They're not the only things that're pierced, sugar-tits."

"Don't call me that. It's vulgar."

"So? I wanna taste them, see if they really do taste like sugar."

Her eyes widened at that, and fire rushed through her cheeks. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sayin' you're hot, damn sexy, and I want to seduce you."

Levy turned sharply. "This was obviously a mistake."

Gajeel grabbed her and caged her against the wall with his arms on either side of her shoulders. Levy flattened against it and turned her face away, fearing he might force her first kiss. Instead, Gajeel leaned right up into her ear.

"I won't touch you, but I think you really want to touch me." He whispered seductively, letting his lips flutter over her earlobe, "Don't you?"

His hips slowly began to press against her. Levy's eyes shook as she felt the hardness in his pants rub right up between her legs, pressing closer and closer, as if he planned to piece her right through her clothes.

"You like that, don't you?" he breathed sensually. "You like feeling my cock between your legs."

She trembled at his crude words. Fear and arousal coursed through her veins, making her both shiver and sweat.

"Do you want to touch it? I bet you're curious. I bet you're wondering what sort of piercing I have. Is it a Prince Albert, pierced right on the head of the cock? Maybe an Ampallang. Did you know that in some cultures, a woman will divorce a man who doesn't have that type of piercing, since it makes sex so much better? True story! Or maybe it's a Frenum Ladder, piercings all the way up the shaft. You'd like that, wouldn't you? More metal, the better. I bet that's what you're thinking. I bet right now, you're imagining how the piercings feel inside you, how they massage your vagina. I've been told it's highly stimulating. Your pussy will never feel the same way again."

"I'm...I'm not...interested," she stuttered out.

"Gihihi! Yeah you are! I can tell by the way you're twisting your thighs together. You're imagining it right now. You're imagining my cock already inside you."

"No...no, I'm not," she sniffled.

"Don't cry. I told you, I won't touch you. Not that I don't want to. As soon as I saw you, I wanted you. I never believed in that whole _love at first sight_ bullshit, but when I saw you standing in the foyer, I wanted to fuck that little body of yours right on top of Mira's desk." His hips thrust firmer, and Levy let out a whimper as she felt him driving right against her panties. "I want to lick up your breasts, wrap my tongue around them, suck them into my mouth. They're like cute little cupcakes, and I want to devour them."

"Stop," she whispered, wishing she could hide so he could not see how his words and body were making her aroused.

"I want to pinch them, and tease them, twist them between my fingers until it hurts, until you scream at the pain. Then I'll lick them some more, lick and suck and twist until they're bruised and swollen. I can see them getting hard already and poking through that tight blouse you're wearing. Your bra must be really thin."

"Sh-shut up. You're a...a pervert."

"That's right. I am. And you're gonna write a song that I'm gonna sing. Not that twerp Natsu, but a ballad for me, for the hard-hearted asshole pervert of The Dragon Slayers. You need to see the real me, so you can write for me. This is me, Levy. This," and his groin thrust at her again, "is Gajeel Redfox, the man who wants to fuck you."

His words terrified her. Would he rape her? His hands had not even touched her yet, but she still felt violated by his words. And yet part of her wanted more. She wanted him to speak more pervertedly sweet threats to her. She wanted her heart to race in fear and excitement. She felt...so alive!

Suddenly, the heat of his half-naked body pulled away. Levy's eyes opened, and she looked over to where he was walking away. She groaned with a bit of protest. Gajeel yanked the shirt back on as he strode through the room. He clicked on the laptop and pulled up a blank word document. Then he looked over to Levy.

"Write something. I don't care what. Write how you loved it. Write how you hated it. Write about how it scared you. I don't give a shit what you write about, just write. I gotta go record with the boys. We'll be two hours. I expect you to have something."

"I can't write a song in two hours," she screamed. "Not a good one, anyway. Not something that will go along with keeping time to the music."

"You can at least write something, and that's all I want. I don't care about rhyme and meter or even if it's a fucking song. Just write, dammit." Then he stomped out of the studio.

Outside, Sting was slouched against the wall, arms folded, watching Gajeel with amusement. "Well, well, aren't you just Mister Muse."

"Stow it, blondie. Why aren't you recording?"

"Makarov's call. He wants your guitar now, not dubbed in later. Plus Natsu kept screwing up the lyrics. You didn't do anything to her, did you?"

"I didn't touch her."

"Good. We wouldn't want a scandal. Although it might improve your bad boy image, it'd hurt the band as a whole."

"I ain't gettin' into a sex scandal, especially not with a virgin."

"Virgin? Is that so?" Sting grinned hungrily, glancing back to the studio door.

"Hey! Back off."

"No, I was just thinking, if she's a virgin, that's why her lyrics are so perverse while keeping just enough innocence so the radio stations will still play them. A virgin's mind is far more perverted than someone who knows about the ugly side of sex and lust. Virgins are idealistic, they see only the good in love. That's what we need in our songs. Our audience is teen girls. Sweet, innocent, juicy virgins still with hopeless dreams that a Prince Charming will come along, sweep them away, make love to them on a bed of rose petals, and they will lose their virginity in a moment of unbounded passion and mystical joining of souls. Not that some pimply teen fucktard is gonna ram his cock in, last two minutes, and blow his load before she's anywhere near close to even being warmed up, then stumble off to the bathroom to piss and leave her as a bloody, painful mess."

"Is that how you do it?" Gajeel joshed. "No wonder your girls don't last a week."

"Says the man who hasn't had a girlfriend in six months."

"That's because I know how to fuck a girl so hard and so good, it takes six months between each one to find the right girl who can keep up with me."

"Do you really think a tiny bookworm like her can even handle being kissed by you, let alone put up with that pierced cock ramming up her pussy? You'd break her in five minutes."

"Then I have to learn to be gentle."

Sting slowed down as they came near the main studio. "You're really serious about her, aren't you? Gajeel, she's totally not your type. Now, that blondie with her, she's more your style. Busty little spitfire could keep the whole band happy all night."

"Then you go fuck her. I have my eyes on the shrimp."

"Why her? Seriously, Gajeel, you're gonna _traumatize_ the poor girl."

"She's stronger than she looks."

"You don't know that. You don't even know her."

"I can tell, alright? I can just tell."

Sting ran his fingers through his spiky blond hair. "Sheesh. I'm not gonna argue. Just make sure you keep her as a sweet and super-pervy virgin for a little while long. At least until she writes us some hit songs."

" _Peach_ is already a hit."

"You stole _Peach_ from her. I want to see what she writes on her own. Don't ruin her innocent perception on love with your crude ways."

"Fine, whatever," Gajeel growled as they entered the recording studio.

* * *

Two hours later, Gajeel opened the door to Studio C. All through recording, he wondered if he really had been too forward. Any sane girl would run away and never look back. He knew almost nothing about her besides a name and the glimpse into her inner mind that he got through her poetry.

Peach of my eye, you analyze me.  
Peach of my eye, you scandalize me.  
Peach of my eye, I'll tantalize you.  
Peach of my eye, I'll vandalize you.

A girl who could write like that was a girl he wanted. Bad!

To his relief, Levy was still there, hunched over the laptop, biting the tip of her thumb as she analyzed whatever she had written. She belatedly jolted up when Gajeel entered, and even more surprising to him was that she beamed a smile.

"I think I've got something. The _Peach_ song was stuck in my head, so maybe the fruit theme is too much following that, but it's sexy while still being clean enough to get on the radio. Power ballads work best as a potential Top Forty hit, so the lyrics need to be something people can sing at school without teachers getting them in trouble."

"Let's see it," Gajeel said, letting his pride shine through with his eyes instead of words.

Levy waved him forward and moved the laptop so they could read it together. Gajeel realized she meant for him to sit beside her, so he settled down with their thighs touching.

Mama always told me to eat my fruits,  
To lick my plate clean,  
I never went hungry with Mama's cooking,  
Never went lean.

Now I'm starving.  
I hunger for the fruit of sin.  
Sweet juices I want to suckle  
But I won't begin.

You're too tender  
They say that you're not ripe yet.  
Just wait another season, boy,  
But I can't wait.  
Can't wait.

My tongue tastes only sweetness.  
My hands feel only your skin.  
My ears hear only your breathing.  
Please say I can begin.

Father Time, run just a little faster.  
Grow up, girl, so I can eat up your fruit.  
Until then, you better stay away, girl.  
Stay away from me.  
Stay away from me.  
You better stay away.  
I'm a starving wolf in pursuit.

Gajeel looked over. "Starving wolf, huh?"

Levy nodded. "It matches with your lone-wolf persona."

"This all ya got? It's hardly half the song."

"Well," she said, shrinking instantly. "I spent most of the time writing really negative stuff."

"Oh?" he asked with droll amusement. "Show me."

"It's more of a freeform poem than song lyrics."

"It can be for another song."

"Fine, but I'll let you know," Levy said with a stubborn glare and pout to her lips, "you were being a real pervert, and I was really mad at you."

"You're cute, Shrimp. Now shut up and show me. We only have a half hour break, then I have to record more."

Levy pulled up another page and Gajeel leaned in, inhaling her perfume as he read it.

How you tremble in my fingers  
Makes me want to hold you tighter.  
How you whimper at just a breath  
Makes me want to blow in your ear.  
I see the fear in your plump lips.  
They curl to hide your arousal.  
The way your thighs twist together,  
I want to feel them squeeze my hips.  
With my body between, inside,  
I want it, girl, and I won't hold back.  
I'll hurt you, I promise you that.  
I'll scar you, and I'll break your mind.  
I'll spoil you, so when this ends,  
Never again be satisfied.  
I know my fierceness scares most girls,  
I know I'm shattering your trust,  
But I know how my words thrill you.  
I can see how you crave my thrust.  
I hiss sweet threats, you lick your lips  
As they protest meekly in vain.  
When I'm through with you, little girl,  
You will be utterly insane.

He looked down in surprise, but Levy kept her eyes turned away. Only her pink cheeks showed that she felt ashamed at the poem.

"You rhymed at the end."

"Unintentional. I finally got into the flow."

"Is that how it is, huh?" He reread the poem. "Work on this. It's good. Eight beats per line already."

"Also unintentional. It's more instinctive."

"I knew you're a natural at this. It doesn't have to rhyme, but try to keep some rhythm, and we'll work with that. I guess Sting is right."

"Huh? You mean the guitarist?"

"He said virgins are way more perverted than sluts. Congrats, Shrimp. Your maidenhood is safe for today. I won't promise for how much longer, though. This lone wolf is starving."

"You don't eat a virgin a week?" she teased.

"I haven't eaten a virgin since high school, and I think she was lying. Ain't even had a taste of _fruit_ in half a year."

"My poor starving dragon."

"I thought I was a wolf."

"You're still a pervert."

"A perverted wolf-dragon, huh? If I ever go solo, that could be my stage name."

She giggled, and Gajeel smiled down at her. God, but he wanted this woman! He had to make sure she wouldn't break, though. And she had to use that innocent mind to write songs, because it was highly likely he would break her, scar her, and drive her insane.

That's precisely what he wanted to do!

"Hey Shrimp, all this talk of food made me hungry. You eat?"

"Obviously I do!"

"I dunno. If you ate, you might be taller, so I figured you fasted all the time, stunted your growth."

"Oh, shut up," she laughed.

"Ya like sushi?"

"Love it!"

"Awesome. We always hit up the sushi bar across the street. You're part of the team now. As an honorary Dragon Slayer, you get to eat with us. Come on. Oh, but stay away from Sting. That asshole likes to steal women as a hobby."

"Steal? I don't belong to anyone."

"Yes you do. You're mine," he declared.

She folded her arms. "Says who?"

"Says your own damn lyrics. You're my woman, and that's final."

"Hmph! For the record, I'm not in agreement."

"Oh, you will be," he laughed slyly. "Let's go, Shrimp."

She blushed slightly as she followed him. "Call me Levy."

"Fine...Levy."

He smiled down at her, and her eyes hesitantly turned up to him. She dared a small smile, and he ruffled up her hair, annoying her. Gajeel just laughed at the playful scowl she gave him, and he began humming _Peach of My Eye_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might expand this, I'm not sure yet. Sorta busy. I had more fun writing the lyrics, haha!
> 
> If you'd like to listen to the vocals for "Peach of My Eye," I sang them. <https://soundcloud.com/rhov/peach-of-my-eye>
> 
> Added: Although I didn't have a melody in my head when I wrote the 2nd song (the ballad) I got asked how it might sound. This is a work-in-progress, I'm not happy with the intro, but I think the chorus is good. It doesn't help that what Levy wrote is stated as being unfinished. Anyway, here's that song too, although it's a WIP. <https://soundcloud.com/rhov/starving-wolf>
> 
> ADDED NOTE: Many people here and on other sites have told me this story is almost identical to a manga called "Kaikan Phase." I looked up that manga and was shocked that my fic was so similar. No similarities were intended.


End file.
